The present invention is directed to a method of laying sewer pipes for a new sewer line associated with a new construction, such as a house, apartment house, office building, and other structures. Currently, when installing a new sewer line for a new construction, a ditch is first dug that may have a length of between 30 and 100 feet and a depth initially starting at 18 inches and then increasing in depth along the length of ditch, in order to connect the new sewer line to the main sewer line, and in order to achieve a gradient of either 1/8 in. or 1/4 inch per foot, depending upon the size of the sewer pipes being installed, in order for gravity flow of effluent. For sewer pipes having a diameter of 1 1/2, 2 or 3 inch diameter pipes, the gradient according to local code is typically 1/8 inch per foot, while for sewer pipes having a diameter of 4 inches the gradient is typically 1/4 inch per foot. The length of each pipe may vary. Typically, for metal pipe, each pip-length is 10 feet, while for ABS pipe, the pipe-length is 20 feet. After the ditch has been dug according to the above-description, the sewer pipes are laid down in the ditch using the process called shading, during which dirt that had been dug out, or sometimes new dirt, is placed under the newly-laid pipes in such a manner so as to achieve a gradient of 1/8 inch or 1/4 inch per foot, and, thereafter, the ditch is filled with dirt until a level of approximately half of the height of the pipes has been reached, at which point the new sewer line is ready for inspection by an inspector, who inspects the sewer line to see if the gradient has met code. This process of shading is a very difficult, time-consuming, and frustrating job. Firstly, the very task of placing the dirt back into the bottom of the ditch is done manually, and, therefore, a burdensome job. Secondly, it is difficult to obtain the proper gradient for each pipe laid. In order to obtain the proper gradient, the dirt that has been packed under the pipe must usually be re-arranged in order obtain the proper gradient of 1/8 or 1/4 inch per foot. To achieve the proper gradient, one must first add dirt under the length of the pipe, and then test for the proper gradient using a special level tool. For each pipe laid, there are multiple fillings and removal of dirt under the length of the pipe in order to obtain the required gradient. Thirdly, even after each pipe has been finally oriented and set to the proper degree, that proper setting is usually upset and destroyed upon the attachment of the end of the next pipe to an end of the thus-installed pipe, or upon the coupling of the just-installed pipe by means of a coupler to a house fixture, such as sink, bathtub, toilet, and the like. This act of coupling inevitably disturbs the previous-obtained gradient for that pipe, necessitating the re-doing of the shading process for that pipe. After all of the shading process has been done, with all of the pipes laid with proper gradient, and after inspection, the ditch is backfilled with a backhoe, until the ditch is completely filled with dirt.
Another problem that is common with the laying of sewer pipes for a new sewer line is that the pipes may have a bow in them, which will negate the shading process described above. If a pipe is bent or bowed, laying it on the bottom of the ditch and placing dirt under it during shading in order achieve the required gradient, will defeat the very act of achieving the proper gradient at the part of the pipe where the curve or bow is. Thus, the new line will fail inspection. To correct this problem of bows in the pipes, the pipes must be buttressed or reinforced at the point of curve or bow in order to attempt to straighten out the pipe, which is a very difficult and time-consuming task, and which often fails.
According to the present invention, the above-described process of achieving proper gradient is made much easier, and in a considerably shorter period of time, with much less effort and toil.